Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Supports
by Sety the Wind Sage
Summary: So I was wondering what Fire Emblem 4 characters would be like If Fire Emblem 4 had Support Conversations. So I decided to do some of some of my favorite FE4 characters trying my best to be accurate to their personalities.
1. Ayra and Dew C-S

**_Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Supports_**

So I was wondering what Fire Emblem 4 characters would be like If Fire Emblem 4 had Support Conversations. So I decided to do some of some of my favorite FE4 characters trying my best to be accurate to their personalities.

 ** _Dew/Ayra_**

 ** _C Support_**

Dew: Hey there, your Lady Ayra right?

Ayra: Yes, and you must be Dew.

Dew: That's right. Nice to meet you.

Ayra: And you as well, you must be the one Sigurd told me to protect then.

Dew: Yep so we'll being seeing more of each other in the coming battles.

Ayra: It seems, just don't slow me down and we should be fine.

Dew: Don't worry about that, nice to meet you partner.

Ayra: …

 ** _B Support_**

Ayra: HA, HA, Take that!

Dew: Hey there Lady Ayra, hard at work training it seems.

Ayra: Yes, I must stay in top shape for Prince Shannan.

Dew: I see. I see you training a ton though, your plenty strong you can afford to take a break you know.

Ayra: I don't need the false compliment, nor a break.

Dew: You need to work on that as well.

Ayra: What do you mean?

Dew: You're so serious all the time. You should lighten up some more, too much stress isn't healthy. I mean we're all allies and you never even talk to anyone.

Ayra: The sole reason I'm in this army is because I was weak. So I cannot afford to slack off on my training.

Dew: Come on don't be like that. Your plenty strong, as your partner I can tell.

Ayra: I prefer you not call us partners; the only reason we speak now is because Sigurd told me to protect you on the battlefield.

Dew: Oh I see, that's how you feel?

Ayra: …

Dew: I see; well sorry I'm bothering you. You could've just said something, I'll talk to Lord Sigurd and see if he can find someone else to put up with me, maybe that knight Finn.

Ayra: Dew…

Dew: You don't need to spare my feelings, (sniff) I'm tougher than I look.

(Dew leaves)

(Dew appears)

Dew: Oh I almost forgot. You left your water by the river. Sorry to bother you Lady Ayra.

(Dew leaves)

Ayra: That was really harsh of me. Damn it Ayra, I'll need to find him and fix this as soon as possible.

 ** _A Support_**

Dew: HA, HA, Take that!

Ayra: Hard at work Dew.

Dew: Oh Lady Ayra, do you need the training grounds now. I'll be done in a minute if you can wait.

Ayra: No I'm here to talk to you. I need to apologize I was harsh.

Dew: No, I was a bother to you and you just expressed your feelings.

Ayra: No, that's not true at all. I mean yes, I used to think you a bother.

Dew: Don't worry you're not the first I can't even count the times someone in the army had to bail me out of trouble.

Ayra: I didn't finish, yes I once thought you bothersome however, that day I spoke out of stress.

Dew: So you didn't mean it?

Ayra: No I was merely just letting out anger of my own weakness you were an unfortunate target of my rage.

Dew: I told you about that constant training it's not good to over work yourself.

Ayra: Yes, you were correct, anyway I am sorry I hope you can forgive me.

Dew: Of course what are partners for.

Ayra: Thank you Dew.

Dew: Hey Lady Ayra.

Ayra: Yes.

Dew: You're always talking about weakness, and you even said he only reason you're here is because your weak what do you mean by that?

Ayra: Well that's a long story but if you have the time I will tell you. You look like you need a break from training anyway.

Dew: Alright.

 ** _S Support_**

Dew: HA!

Ayra: HA!

Dew: Take that!

Ayra: Argh! Nice shot Dew I yield.

Dew: (pant pant,) whew that was tough.

Ayra: You're definitely getting much better. You may just surpass me yet.

Dew: Come on I know you're still going easy on me.

Ayra: Yes, but soon I won't be able to do as such. You have come a long way since we became sparring partners.

Dew: Well I have to become stronger to help the people I care about.

Ayra: I know what you mean by that, Everything I do is for Prince Shannan.

Dew: Yeah, um Ayra, what are you going to do when the fighting's over.

Ayra: Well I plan to return to Issach, Shannan will need to take the throne when we return and I must be there to help him. How about yourself what's your plan?

Dew: Well I have no destination in particular, I have no home to return to so maybe I can help you out, we're partners after all.

Ayra: Dew, you don't need to worry about me all the time, I can take care of myself.

Dew: Yes, but… (Oh I knew this wouldn't be easy, I'll just out in say it.)

Ayra: Dew are you okay?

Dew: Ayra I love you.

Ayra: What?!

Dew: I loved you from the first time I saw, that's why I asked Sigurd to assign me you as my bodyguard. You're beautiful, strong, and while you seemed cold at first I now know you're one of the nicest people I met.

Ayra: D-Dew…

Dew: I know I'm nothing spectacular but I have been working on becoming stronger so I can help you. And not to slow me down.

Ayra: Wow this is a lot to take in. I don't know what to say.

Dew: You don't need to say anything right now, but now that I got that off my chest I can now ask without hesitation. Will you accept this?

Ayra: This is a ring. You're truly serious about this.

Dew: Absolutely, so what do you say.

Ayra: Dew, when we first met I thought you were a pain in the neck, I didn't enlist in this army to make friends but there you were sticking around like a fly.

Dew: You don't hold back do you?

Ayra: I'm not done. Despite this fact you grew on me. I knew you cared about me and I was horrible to you abut even after that you didn't hate me; you gave me the space you thought I needed. Even through all of this you had my feelings at heart and in the end I fell for you as well.

Dew: So you mean?

Ayra: I love you as well Dew and I accept this ring.

Dew: Really yes! I mean I couldn't be happier, now we are not just partners in battle but now in life.

Ayra: We shall now be together till death do us part.

Dew: Don't worry about that I don't plan to die anytime soon.

Ayra: And neither do I.

 ** _Dew and Ayra achieved Support S_**

And done I hoped you enjoyed it, I feel Dew and Ayra is underrated as a pairing so I thought I would give them some time in the sun. If you have any pairings romantic or not please leave a request in the review section, also leave if you want a certain central plot for the support. And tell me what I can do better. I hope you enjoy, till next time.


	2. Ethyln and Cuan C-A

**_Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Support_**

 ** _Ethlyn/Cuan_**

 ** _C Support_**

Ethlyn: Cuan, are you here?

Cuan: Ethlyn do you need something from me.

Ethlyn: Oh, there you are. Cuan I have a question to ask.

Cuan: Yes?

Ethlyn: Do you think I am doing a serviceable job on the battlefield?

Cuan: Where did this come from?

Ethlyn: No where in particular, I just feel I'm not doing as much as I can.

Cuan: Well to answer your question, you are doing well, your healing abilities are invaluable. While I wish you would not risk yourself for Leif and Altena's sake you are doing well here.

Ethlyn: I see but what about my swordsmanship?

Cuan: …

Ethlyn: I see as I thought. Your silence says it all.

Cuan: Come on Ethlyn, we all have a purpose on the field so just because yours is not combat doesn't mean you are doing bad.

Ethlyn: Still I wish to be stronger. Cuan I wish for you to train me.

Cuan: What?

Ethlyn: I wish to become stronger so I may help you as you help me.

Cuan: Ethlyn you have no need to do this.

Ethlyn: Yes, but I wish to. You may not understand but this is very important to me so please train me.

Cuan: Alright, I know you will not back down once you set your mind to something so I will train you. But be warned I will not go easy one you.

Ethlyn: Of course not. I would give you some choice word if you did hold back.

 ** _B Support_**

Ethlyn: 97, 98, 99, 100 there one hundred sword swings.

Cuan: Good, your strength is truly something. However, your speed could use some work however. It took quite some time.

Ethlyn: I see I will keep that in mind. What is next?

Cuan: We will race, three laps around the camp will be enough can you keep up on horse back.

Ethlyn: Bring it on.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

Cuan: Perfect, your time was perfect almost record breaking.

Ethlyn: Well with all the times you tell me to retreat, my horse got really good at running.

Cuan: I see.

Ethlyn: Well what next?

Cuan: Well we will do some sparring. You'll battle Finn.

Ethlyn: Alright bring it on.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

Ethlyn: Whew, that was tough, I see why you brought Finn with you he is a strong knight. (pant pant) What's next?

Cuan: That's it we've been at training the whole day and so we are done.

Ethlyn: What? (pant pant) Come on I still have plenty of energy to keep at it.

Cuan: I can hear the tiredness in your voice. You are doing well but it is time to stop for the day, I can say that if you can keep up with that then you will do amazing on the battlefield within time.

Ethlyn: Alright. Thank you my love. I know I can be hot-headed so it may be difficult for you.

Cuan: Worry not I have long accepted your hot-headed nature and knew what to expect. Good nigh, go get some rest.

Ethlyn: Good night.

 ** _A Support_**

Ethlyn: ZZZ

Cuan: Ethlyn are you in here it's time to start training.

Ethlyn: ZZZ

Cuan: She's asleep, the training must be starting to catch up to her, she usually is not one to nap.

Ethlyn: ZZZ… Cuan, she wouldn't stop crying.

Cuan: Huh? Sleep talking?

Ethlyn: I'll protect you Altena!

Cuan: Huh, what is she dreaming about, maybe I should wake her up. Ethlyn wake up.

Ethlyn: No, No! Cuan, Altena, I'm sorry.

Cuan: Ethlyn wake up!

Ethlyn: Huh what? Cuan?

Cuan: Ethlyn are you okay you seemed to be having a nightmare.

Ethlyn: Oh Cuan I'm glad your alright.

Cuan: Whoa. Ethlyn, Please I can't breathe.

Ethlyn: Oh sorry Cuan I'm just happy to see you.

Cuan: Clearly (pant pant) What was that nightmare, if anyone else was close by we have thought you were being ambushed.

Ethlyn: It was terrible, we were in a dessert with some Leonster knights, and there were dracoknights, oh it was a tragedy, there were so many deaths.

Cuan: That's terrible.

Ethlyn: It was a lot worse than last time. It was so vivid.

Cuan: This is a reoccurring nightmare.

Ethlyn: It only happen once before, It's actually why I desired to become stronger.

Cuan: I see; it must be hell to see your own death in a nightmare.

Ethlyn: Truly.

Cuan: Ethlyn, I think we are done with the training.

Ethlyn: Why?

Cuan: What you saw was merely a nightmare not reality, but if we keep at this all you'll reminded of is that nightmare, don't get me wrong we can spar from time to time but the one on one training stops now.

Ethlyn: I see; I think that's best.

Cuan: I love you Ethlyn, I want nothing more than to see you happy and each time your sad it kills me.

Ethlyn: Cuan, I love you too. And you're right that nightmare is all it was a nightmare, let focus on the reality in front of us.

Cuan: I couldn't agree more.

 ** _Cuan and Ethlyn achieved A Support_**

So yeah, I wanted this support to focus on Ethlyn's hot-headed nature and determination. And I wanted to show some vulnerability by foreshadowing the Yeid Massacre and how it would affect her. Cuan might not get so much development but it's not quite necessary for him I think. This was mostly for Ethlyn. Cuan in this series is mostly going to be to help develop other characters unless a request wants other wise see you guys next time.


	3. Nanna and Altena C-A

**_Nanna/Altena_**

 ** _C Support_**

Nanna: …

Altena: Oh, hello you must be Nanna, Leif's friend.

Nanna: Yes, I am also a knight of Leonster along my father Finn.

Altena: I see it's a pleasure to meet a close friend of my brother.

Nanna: …

Altena: Is something wrong?

Nanna: I'm sorry for coming off as rude but I still do not trust you. As a knight of Leonster protecting Lord Leif is the most important thing to me.

Altena: I see. You have a right to be skeptical. I was an enemy of yours at one point.

Nanna: I will be keeping an eye on you just so you know, that's all you need to know.

Altena: I see.

Nanna: Farewell for now.

(Nanna leaves.)

Altena: I hope we can get along one day she seems like a nice girl. Well it's at least good to know my brother has a good friend and retainer.

 ** _B Support_**

Altena: Hello Nanna.

Nanna: Hello Altena.

Altena: I've noticed you've been very close to me in the recent battles.

Nanna: I did say I would be keeping an eye on you.

Altena: Indeed, but I didn't think you would mean right next to me.

Nanna: If a betrayal were to occur I would want to be close to my enemy to cut them down.

Altena: I see.

Nanna: That being said I can see you are no threat to this army.

Altena: Oh?

Nanna: Finn taught me you can tell someone's personality. The way you fight, it shows resolve, you have no regret to this case. No enemy would fight like that.

Altena: Thank you, Nanna.

Nanna: While I am wary of you, I see you mean no will.

Altena: So you still don't trust me.

Nanna: I trust you are no threat, but I struggle to see you as my ally. I will still be keeping an eye on you.

Altena: I see, well in that case, it seems we will be seeing more of each other on the battlefield. I will do what I can to aid you.

 ** _A Support_**

Nanna: Altena, can I speak with you?

Altena: Of course Nanna, what's wrong, you seem down.

Nanna: I'm here to apologize, I've been nothing but rude to you.

Altena: Nanna, if this is about you not trusting me then don't worry about it. I understand why you felt that way.

Nanna: That's not it well, not the whole of it anyway.

Altena: What do you mean?

Nanna: I realized that I was not wary of you. I was truly envious of you.

Altena: Huh?

Nanna: As a knight of Leonster I feel it's my duty to protect Leif. However, since you joined the army I have felt inadequate, besides you two are siblings. I cannot compete with you, I worried I would be cast aside and replaced by you.

Altena: Huh is that how you feel?

Nanna: Yes, I feel sincerely sorry for treating you so poorly for petty reasons.

Altena: Nanna, I don't think you understand how much Leif thinks of you.

Nanna: Huh?

Altena: I here you two were raised together by Finn correct.

Nanna: Yes.

Altena: Well, Leif tells me so many stories about you and how you two were close as kids. You were like a sister to him. He cares about you a lot.

Nanna: He does? I never realized he talked about me that much.

Altena: Of course. When I heard those stories it honestly made me feel like an inadequate sister. So I was envious of how close you two were.

Nana: Altena?

Altena: I am a warrior and a knight protecting those I care for; is something I could do well. The bond you and Leif have is only what you could do.

Nanna: Altena, let's put this behind us. No need for envy.

Altena: I agree we both do what we must for Leif. I will protect him.

Nanna: And I'll give emotional support. And who knows maybe we can learn to do both from each other.

Altena: I agree, let's shake on it. What do say sisters in arms?

Nanna: Sisters in arms.

 ** _Nanna and Altena achieved A Support_**

So yeah, I thought this would be an interesting if not cliché plot line for these two. Leif is really what connects these two. As for Nanna being the daughter of Finn, while Finn and Raquesis is my favorite Raquesis pairing, in the context of the support I mostly mean Nanna is Finn's adopted daughter like in Thracia 776. So unless I say otherwise the parings are ambiguous. Anyway see you guys next time.


	4. Finn and Shannan C-A

I'm back guys sorry for the delay, writes block and I didn't see the requests till recently because I'm not emailed when they show up. I'll keep track of them more. This time the first request given to me by Hibiki847

 ** _Finn/Shannan_**

 ** _C Support_**

Finn: Lord Shannan, there you are.

Shannan: Sir Finn, do you need something of me?

Finn: Yes, Lord Shannan, please forgive me for requesting this but I advise you not risk yourself in battle.

Shannan: What?

Finn: It's true you are powerful and you are the wielder of one of the most powerful weapons in Jugdral. However, I notice you charge straight into battle with no regard for your own safety.

Shannan: I see.

Finn: You are royalty if you fall what happens to Issach. Please feel free to let me charge ahead, as a knight it's my responsibility to risk myself.

Shannan: I see you do make some valid points. Alright I will consider your words in the battle to come.

Finn: Tis all I ask.

 **** ** _B Support_**

Finn: Lord Shannan, are you there?

Shannan: Finn, is that you?

Finn: Lord Shannan, how are your wounds, you took such a grave wound in the last battle.

Shannan: I'm fine, those wyverns simply overwhelmed me. Even with the powers of Balmung I was not fast enough for some of their strikes.

Finn: I see as long as you are okay.

Shannan: I guess you were right Finn; I do risk myself more then I noticed.

Finn: Hopefully you take this as a warning in the future.

Shannan: I will be more careful in the next battle. I will make sure the enemies won't overwhelm me.

Finn: If I may perhaps you should sit out the next battle.

Shannan: No I will fight the next battle, I have to.

Finn: Milord if I may.

Shannan: Prince Seliph must survive this war, if I die so be it!

Finn: Milord?

Shannan: Finn, please I should rest so I am done speaking.

Finn: Yes, milord.

 ** _A Support_**

Shannan: Finn!

Finn: Shannan, how are you?

Shannan: Perfectly fine, listen Finn I apologize for my outburst the other day. You were only looking out for me and I gave you no thought.

Finn: No it's fine, but…

Shannan: Yes?

Finn: You showed a deep determination to keep Seliph alive even if you died. I understand the feeling as a knight, but I must ask where this determination comes from?

Shannan: I see, fair question, I'll answer. Remember back in Sigurd's war when they were fighting Chagall the second time.

Finn: The battle that lead to the Orgahill fight yes I remember it well.

Shannan: Well you remember how it was the battle Empress Diadora was abducted by the Dark Priest Manfroy.

Finn: Yes, how could I forget, that pained Lord Sigurd so.

Shannan: Well Sigurd left me in charge of protecting Diadora, and evidently I failed. Before she was abducted she left me in charge of Seliph. I failed Sigurd once after he helped me and Ayra, I was not going to fail him again. Him or Diadora.

Finn: I see, I never realized how close we were.

Shannan: What do you mean?

Finn: In The Battle of Barhara Lord Cuan and Lady Ethlyn died in the dessert of Yeid. That feeling of helplessness I know it well. Another reason I care for Lord Leif so.

Shannan: I see.

Finn: Prince Shannan I have a request.

Shannan: Yes, Finn?

Finn: In the next battle when you go ahead please bring me along with you.

Shannan: Huh?

Finn: We both need to live for the people we care for, to make sure we stay alive we'll work on the battlefield together brothers in arms.

Shannan: Alright I agree to these terms. Thank you Finn, I no longer have to carry these feeling alone.

Finn: Anything for my brother in arms.

 ** _Finn and Shannan achieved A Support_**

And We're done don't know why Hibiki wanted this pairing but I liked it it was fun to write and even better as I realized the similarities the two had. Alright hope you enjoy next time Seliph and Altena requested by "A Bad Person". See ya guys then.


	5. Seliph and Altena C-S

Okay like I said we're doing Seliph and Altena requested by A Bad Person however I want to make something clear. The guy wanted an S Support for the two, I normally wouldn't do it because they are cousins however since it's Fire Emblem 4 where cousin marriage isn't considered a problem I will add one. I do not approve of incest but I want to be as consistent to the game as possible. And yes I will do S Supports for Ayra and Holyn and Sylvia and Claude if I do them.

 ** _Seliph/Altena_**

 ** _C Support_**

Altena: Lord Seliph

Seliph: Lady Altena, have you gotten use to our army quite yet?

Altena: No problems there, everyone welcomed me in rather quickly, so it was an easy transition.

Seliph: Good to hear. Anyway did you want something of me?

Altena: Well yes actually. I heard from others that our fathers were very close friends, and so I wish to continue the friendship on to this generation.

Seliph: I see, if that's what you desire then I would be honored to be your friend.

Altena: Thank you Seliph, I did not wish to impose on you.

Seliph: No problem Altena, was that all for now?

Altena: Yes, I must leave now.

Seliph: I see, well do come again if you need something.

 ** _B Support_**

Altena: Um excuse me, have you seen Sir Seliph anywhere?

Soldier: What reason do I have to answer you Thracian?

Altena: B But…

Soldier: Do you plan to meet the prince so you may put a lance to his back?

Altena: N No that's not…

Soldier: Just know we all have and eye on you as well as a bow ready.

(Soldier leaves)

Altena: … sniff I guess I'll never be accepted.

(Seliph appears)

Seliph: Altena, are you alright?

Altena: O Oh Seliph I'm fine.

Seliph: Are you sure you look like your crying.

Altena: Oh it's nothing, I just have something in my eye. I'm going to go wash my face.

Seliph: Alright see you later then.

Altena: G Goodbye

(Altena leaves)

Seliph: I was really hoping Finn misread the situation. There's no misreading that though. So this is how the soldiers treat her. I have to do something about this.

 ** _A Support_**

Soldier: You there Thracian!

Altena: Huh?

Soldier: Prepare to die.

Altena: What?

(Critical hit sound)

Altena: Argh!

Soldier: You have been seen attacking Lord Seliph, for your treason you will die.

(Critical Sound)

Altena: Wait it was a sparring match.

Soldier: I'm not hearing your lies, any last words.

Seliph: Hold Soldier.

Soldier: Sir?

Seliph: I assume you have a reason for attacking an ally of ours.

Soldier: But sir.

Seliph: But nothing, you're under arrest for treason, your trial's in three days.

(Soldier leaves)

Seliph: Altena are you alright?

Altena: S Seliph?

Seliph: Let's get you to the medic tent.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

Seliph: Are you alright now Altena.

Altena: Thank you Seliph I am fine.

Seliph: Why didn't you tell me you were being treated poorly by some of the other soldiers.

Altena: Well your burden is so large, I didn't wish to add more to your stress.

Seliph: It's no burden to me at all. I wish to be a friend of yours but we have to communicate.

Altena: …

Seliph: I trust you Altena, do you trust me?

Altena: Yes.

Seliph: Then please feel free to confide in me.

Altena: I see; okay I'll talk to you next time. Thanks Seliph I guess I loss sight of what friendship was.

Seliph: You'll be fine but just feel free to rely on me.

Altena: Okay, thank you Seliph.

 ** _S Support_**

Seliph: Altena how are you today?

Altena: Oh S Seliph I'm fine.

Seliph: Are you sure you, you look lost in thought.

Altena: O Oh it's nothing.

Seliph: Altena we're friend please if you have an issue please confide in me.

Altena: Seliph trust me I wish I could tell you but I don't think I could. I don't think we're at that point in our relationship.

Seliph: I see; I guess I always thought we were closer.

Altena: …

Seliph: Maybe it was just in my mind.

Altena: I love you.

Seliph: What?

Altena: You are one of the strongest and nicest men I ever met. I can't hold my feelings back anymore.

Seliph: A Altena.

Altena: I have gotten that off my chest I will bid you ado.

Seliph: W Wait Altena why are you going?

Altena: Well I wish to leave in hoping our relationship is not ruined by this so I'll leave before this is awkward.

Seliph: Altena wait before you go, I'd like you to take this.

Altena: A A ring?

Seliph: I love you to Altena, we might have been friends but I always felt something more. That's why I hoped you'd confide in me so at least I can be a man you can rely on. So please will you marry me?

Altena: …

Seliph: I see too soon to ask; I shall be the one heading out then.

Altena: Seliph wait, I accept your ring.

Seliph: Truly?

Altena: Of course, I wish nothing more than to be your wife.

Seliph: Thank you Altena.

Altena: Our fathers were best friends in their life. Looks like we ended up a lot closer.

Seliph: And I could not be happier for it.

 ** _Seliph and Altena achieved S Support_**

And done, man that A Support took a lot out of me. Well I thank you all for reading. Next time I'm going to give a brief update on an idea I have shouldn't take to long. Till then see ya guys then.


	6. Special Conversation Asking Consent

Yeah while it's not a Support it's relevant to the supports. It's almost like a special converstion or base conversation from the Telius games. This one follows short after the Seliph and Altena Support.

 ** _Special Conversations: Asking for Finn's Consent_**

Altena: Finn? Finn are you here?

Finn: Lady Altena what brings you here?

Altena: Well while I know you are not my father you were my father's closest confidant. And there is something I wish to talk to a father figure about, and you're the one I trust for this.

Finn: Lady Altena I'm honored; please ask away I will do what I can.

Altena: Well someone asked for my hand in marriage and I wish to marry them. However I wish to have your approval on this matter.

Finn: I see, well while Cuan and myself would trust your judgment I think it's important I meet this boy who harbors feelings for you.

Altena: Of course. Lord Seliph! He wants to talk to you.

(Seliph appears)

Seliph: Hello Sir Finn.

Finn: Seliph, you're the one who wishes to marry Lady Altena?

Seliph: Yes, we love each other.

Finn: I see. The son of Sigurd and the daughter of Cuan. The children of two best friends brought together in holy matrimony. It does sound fitting.

Altena: It does, doesn't it?

Finn: Seliph if I were to consent to this union, you would do what you could to make Altena happy?

Seliph: Yes, I wound do anything.

Finn: Also just so you are aware, if you were to break her heart, you would be conversing with my lance next.

Seliph: Of course, but I would never imagine crossing her to begin with.

Finn: I see well in that case I do consent to this union. And I know Cuan would as well.

Altena: Really thank you Sir Finn.

Finn: I pray nothing but happiness for you.

(Seliph and Altena leave)

Finn: Lord Cuan, I hope I made the right choice, and that you and Lady Ethlyn look to this union

and smile.

And now we're done I will be doing these every once in a while because they're rather easy to write. If you have any request for conversations like these please let me know I will be happy to write them If I can. And of course keep on with requests for supports as well. Until next time see ya.


	7. Arthur and Lewyn C-A

And we're here with my second request of hopefully many more. And while I personally prefer the Erin and Lewyn Pairing, I agreed to do this request and so I'll do it. Hope you enjoy MasterMage.

 ** _Lewyn/Arthur_**

 ** _C Support_**

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Hey there you must be Arthur.

Arthur: … Yes.

Lewyn: Well it's great to see someone else who appreciates the magical arts. And wind magic too a good choice.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Not much of a talker are you?

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Come on, you have to respect your elders. Didn't you parents teach you that.

Arthur: My mom and I were separated when I was young and later killed. And my dad… the damned fool abandoned them and me. I was raised in an orphanage in Silesia.

Lewyn: I see you have my sympathy

Arthur: I have no need of it.

Lewyn: Alright but I give it anyways, now I need to go back Seliph's side if you need me.

(Lewyn leaves)

Arthur: First you come back into my life, and then have the gall to pretend you don't me. Truly a damned fool.

 **** ** _B Support_**

Lewyn: Arthur.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur come back we have to talk.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur please, come back here son.

Arthur: Son, you think you have the right to call me that?

Lewyn: I heard the whole thing from Finn. When you were talking about your mother, I had no idea you were referring to Tiltyu. So please we have to talk.

Arthur: We have nothing to talk about, you abandoned mother and doomed her to a terrible fate. You even neglected your duties as a husband and father! And now seventeen years later you come have the gall to confront me.

Lewyn: I know, but I have to explain myself and make things better.

Arthur: To hell with your excuses. It's too late for that.

Lewyn: Son…

Arthur: Son nothing, I'd rather be the son to a dead man then to a coward.

Lewyn: Coward?

Arthur: I respected you, I was raised being told my father was a great man, a selfless hero who would do anything for the ones he cared for.

Lewyn: …

Arthur: But when mother was captured you did nothing to try and save her. You left her to die and ran away like a dog.

Lewyn: …

Arthur: I'm done talking, your craven face makes me ill.

(Arthur leaves.)

Lewyn: Nice one Lewyn, you screw up, there's no fixing this one. But I'll try nonetheless.

 ** _A Support_**

Lewyn: Arthur.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur please I need to speak with you.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur five minutes please and then I'll never talk to you again.

Arthur: Five minutes go.

Lewyn: Thank you, I know I can never apologize enough for leaving you and for abandoning Tiltyu, but I want give you something.

Arthur: What?

Lewyn: Take this.

Arthur: It's… Holsety.

Lewyn: Your birthright and the most powerful tome in Jugdral.

Arthur: You think this tome can make up for anything?

Lewyn: No but you need live out there. If you died Tiltyu most certainly wouldn't approve. And besides I must make sure you live, it's my duty as a father.

Arthur: I see. Hey what's this writing here?

Lewyn: Oh that it's nothing.

Arthur: Arthur, Teeny, Tityu. You wrote our names on the tome?

Lewyn: Yeah, I know it's not the smartest thing to do, I ended up desecrating an ancient relic, but it was the only thing keeping me close to you guys all these years.

Arthur: You did that for us?

Lewyn: Yeah I love you after all. You, Teeny, and Tiltyu, it pained me to be apart from you all.

Arthur: sniff

Lewyn: Are you crying?

Arthur: No. I've just sniff been under the weather.

Lewyn: Well get better soon. With that it's been five minutes so I'll take my leave.

Arthur: Wait,

Lewyn: Yes.

Arthur: I'm sorry, I misjudged you.

Lewyn: It's fine I deserved that.

Arthur: How about, we start a new.

Lewyn: What?

Arthur: After seeing this, I recognize how much you care. But leaving us no matter the reason is unforgivable. So let's forget the past and try again.

Lewyn: I would love nothing more. Okay then, a fresh start. I'll make sure not to screw up this time.

Arthur: I'll hold you to that… father.

 ** _Lewyn and Arthur achieved A Support_**

And We're done, and yes I know Arthur normally gets Holsety in Chapter 6 but I like this more. In the end I don't know how it stacks up to the others, but this was one of my favorites to write. So thank you MasterMage for the idea. Next time Leif and Ares requested by Lyra Melody. Also something to mentioned only Finn and Lewyn are getting parent child support because they're alive in generation 2 so in short no cross generation supports at least not now.


	8. Ares and Leif C-A

**_Leif/ Ares_**

 ** _C Support_**

Ares: Hey you.

Leif: Huh?

Ares: You are Lord Leif of Leonster am I correct?

Leif: Yes, and you must be Lord Ares of Augustria?

Ares: Correct.

Leif: What is it you need?

Ares: I request that you keep your distance from my cousin Nanna.

Leif: What?

Ares: I heard of how you let Nanna get captured by Duke Raydrik. And even worse once you recused her you only continued to risk her life in your battle.

Leif: Lord Ares I think…

Ares: There is nothing to discuss, as Nanna's cousin I must make sure she's safe. Being with you is clearly not in her best interest, that's all I have to say good day sir.

(Ares leaves)

Leif: This didn't go well; I'll have to talk when he calms down. Well more like if he calms down.

 **** ** _B Support_**

Ares: Lord Leif!

Leif: Lord Ares is that you?

Ares: Yes. Lord Leif I have a question?

Leif: Yeah?

Ares: Why did you do something so reckless out there?

Leif: I saw Leen was in danger; all those wyverns would have killed her if I didn't distract them.

Ares: Yes, but to provoke the whole squad it's a miracle you didn't get killed.

Leif: Well I didn't want you to die Leen is an ally I wouldn't let her die.

Ares: I see.

Leif: I'm not the strongest guy around, I don't even have a holy weapon like you, but I try my best.

Ares: I see, well Leen simply wanted me to thank you for her. She doesn't have it in her to look you in the eye yet, considering she feels bad for putting you in that situation.

Leif: I see, she need not feel guilty, I'll talk to her later.

Ares: No! I mean I'll talk to her for you, you need to rest.

Leif: Okay, many thanks Lord Ares.

Ares: …

(Ares leaves)

Leif: Was that a blush I saw? Most peculiar.

 ** _A Support_**

Leif: Lord Ares.

Ares: Lord Leif. How are your injuries?

Leif: Very well, thank you.

Ares: Anyway is there something you needed.

Leif: Not really but I did talk to Leen after I recovered.

Ares: Y You did?

Leif: Yes and she said she wasn't scared to see me at all but a certain knight insisted on going in her place to see me.

Ares: …

Leif: Lord Ares you need not be so prideful than to you an excuse to come and thank me.

Ares: …

Leif: Anyway I appreciate your concern for me. Now if you need me I need to do some training.

(Leif leaves)

Ares: Wait.

(Leif returns)

Leif: Yes?

Ares: You're right I shouldn't let my pride get in the way. So I do formally want to thank you. Leen means a lot to me, so for you to save her when I couldn't, I can say I misjudged you.

Leif: Lord Ares.

Ares: I wish to start over, if possible I wish to be your friend.

Leif: I would like nothing more Lord Ares.

Ares: No need for formalities Ares is just fine.

Leif: Alright Ares.

Ares: Now then Leif the battlefield awaits shall we move out?

Leif: Yes, let's.

 ** _Leif and Ares achieved A Support_**

Done I have to say that was a lot harder than I thought. But I hope I can only hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you Lyra Melody for the request, and thank you all for reading I didn't expect this series to be so popular. Next time well I don't know, I'm definitely not short of requests. And on that note I want to say if you want to specify the request beyond just the people supporting like the theme of the support feel free that help sometimes. Anyway see you all next time.


	9. Update and New Story Soon

Hey everybody it's time for an update first off their may not be some supports for a bit. I have some writers block. However just because there won't be any supports for a bit doesn't mean their won't be a hiatus. I'm starting a new Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War story starting soon. However, I do wish to involve you guys a little more in the the stories this time. I will elaborate more when that story comes out a bit later. However if you're interested just think on this question for a bit if you could be in Fire Emblem 4 what would you class and what would be your stats. You can only choose classes and stats from Genealogy so think about it. When you think about it keep it in mind you don't have a time limit yet so think on it. Okay see you guys for the next story. Please tell in the reviews of this interest you guys.


	10. Arthur and Fee C-S

Hey I'm back for now, sorry this took a while I have had some writers block and I have The New Holy War to manage. If you haven't seen The New Holy War check it out it's my other fan fiction so enjoy that anyway this time we're doing Fee/Arthur requested by Hibiki 847.

 ** _Arthur/Fee_**

 ** _C Support_**

Arthur: Fee?

Fee: Arthur, what are you doing here?

Arthur: I was told to check on you. What's that in your hand?

Fee: Oh it's nothing.

Arthur: Come on, you can show me we're friends right?

Fee: You'll just laugh at me.

Arthur: Come on, do you really think I would do that?

Fee: You don't want me to answer that.

Arthur: I'm wounded. But I can see why you'd think that. Fine I promise to Tordo that I won't laugh.

Fee: Wow, you sound serious, okay I'll tell you later I have to get to training.

Arthur: Alright I'll hold you to it.

 **** ** _B Support_**

Fee: Arthur.

Arthur: Oh Fee nice to see you. Are you ready to tell me about that thing you were holding the other day?

Fee: Oh yeah that, well it was this.

Arthur: A doll?

Fee: Yeah.

Arthur: I must admit; I didn't see you as a doll person. You seemed to be like one of those too focused on battles type.

Fee: Well this doll is special to me.

Arthur: How so?

Fee: Well Sety gave it to me before he left to find father.

Arthur: Sety? Your brother right?

Fee: Yeah so you do listen. Anyway he gave this to me so I wouldn't be lonely while he was gone. So I relied on it, before battle I would put this in my armor for good luck.

Arthur: sniff

Fee: Arthur are you crying?

Arthur: N No! I mean I got some dust in my eye. Anyway I have to go. B Bye.

(Arthur leaves)

Fee: Heh I never thought I would see Arthur show care for another, I must say my opinion of him as grown.

 ** _A Support_**

Arthur: Fee.

Fee: Arthur, what are you doing here?

Arthur: I wanted to show you something. Take a look.

Fee: That's a pendant right?

Arthur: Yes, well remember how I said I was looking for my sister right?

Fee: Yes, is that pendant hers?

Arthur: No but like your doll, this hold a special meaning to me. It was the last thing from my mother and my sister has one like it.

Fee: I see but why are you telling me all of this.

Arthur: Well, even though I knew you were looking for your brother, I never knew you held on to a relic like I did. When I saw the doll I realized how close each of us were to our siblings.

Fee: I guess we are a lot closer then just missing siblings. We hold them in our hearts with a relic as well.

Arthur: Exactly. This is the first time I feel I can connect with someone in this army so much.

Fee: Yeah I can agree; it feels nice to be able to share so much.

Arthur: Well if you ever want to talk to me feel free to talk to me about it.

Fee: You too, we can help each other off the battlefield.

Arthur: I'll do what I can buddy.

Fee: Me to pal.

 ** _S Support_**

Arthur: Fee? Fee! Are you okay.

Fee: Arthur, yes I'm fine.

Arthur: Oh thank the gods, I was so worried about you, what were you thinking taking the attack for me.

Fee: Come on we're allies right, you wouldn't have lasted if I didn't come in.

Arthur: Yeah but you almost exchanged your life for mine.

Fee: I would have done it gladly.

Arthur: I know, you're pretty damn headstrong in that regard. But you have to be more cautious of your life. Think of the other people in who your death would cause them sadness. Like your brother.

Fee: And how about you?

Arthur: Huh?

Fee: If I died how would you take it.

Arthur: W Why does that matter to you?

Fee: Because, well, because… I wouldn't want someone I love to ever be sad.

Arthur: F Fee…

Fee: I love you Arthur, we may have started as friends but I want to be so much more. I can't imagine my life without you.

Arthur: …

Fee: I'm sorry this must be a lot to take in… This isn't awkward is it?

Arthur: Fee to answer your question, if you were to die, it would cause me more pain than I think I could bare. And that's because… I love you as well.

Fee: …

Arthur: I guess it's my turn to be sappy. I have held you close to my heart since we met, that's part of the reason I joined this army to stay close to you. However, I thought you'd never love a fool like me, I teased you quite a bit. However, as we got to know each other and the closer we grew, the more I found myself in love. So I was going to give you this after the battle.

Fee: Is that… a ring?

Arthur: I want you to be my partner, not just on the battlefield but in life, so will you marry me Fee?

Fee: Arthur of course, you have no idea how happy this makes me.

Arthur: Of course you can't be so reckless with your life, you have people to live for.

Fee: Of course and that applies twofold for you.

Arthur: We'll live to see the end of this war, and then after it's over we can live together in the peace we help create.

Fee: Nothing could make me happier, my love.

Arthur: I'm glad I can make you so happy.

 ** _Fee and Arthur achieved S Support_**

And done, sorry it took so long, this is one of my favorite pairings in the game, and my favorite generation 2 pairing, so I wanted to handle it with up most care. Next time we meet, funnily enough we'll be doing Sety and Teeny next. See ya guys next time.


	11. Teeny and Sety C-S

And now I'm doing a support that I've been wanting to do for a while and have had trouble with. One of my other favorite pairings, yeah suffice to say I love Erin and Tiltyu's children. (Yes I call Furry Erin. I like Erin better.) Anyway let's jump to it.

 ** _Sety/Teeny_**

 ** _C Support_**

Teeny: Hey you're the hero of Manster correct?

Sety: Huh?

Teeny: You're the sage Sety right. The Sage who led the liberation of Manster from the empire.

Sety: Um yes I am, however I'm not that big of a deal. I simply did what I thought was right.

Teeny: No need to sell yourself short Lord Sety, anyway I have a request.

Sety: What is it?

Teeny: I hear your magic is most formidable, if I may be so bold, I'd love it if you trained me.

Sety: Are you sure, you seem to have a solid grasp of magic yourself, I don't know if I can teach you much.

Teeny: I'm flattered, but I know I can become stronger and I wish to learn what I can.

Sety: I see your goal is truly a noble one, well if you're sure then I'll do what I can for a fellow ally in battle.

Teeny: Thank you Lord Sety.

Sety: We'll start tomorrow and one more thing, you can just call me Sety, we're all friends here.

Teeny: Okay then… Sety.

 **** ** _B Support_**

Teeny: Hyah, Hah!

Sety: Excellent never have I seen someone with such natural prowess, magic seems to come easy for you.

Teeny: Well let's just say I worked very hard to master magic as a child. There was someone I wanted to save.

Sety: Really who?

Teeny: My mother.

Sety: What happened to her, is she okay?

Teeny: She passed away, driven to death by a foul woman.

Sety: I'm sorry.

Teeny: No it's fine, you didn't know, I feel better talking about it anyway.

Sety: I see well if you ever want to talk more, I can always lend an ear. I also wanted to grow stronger to help my own mother so I can relate.

Teeny: What happened to her, in you don't mind me asking?

Sety: She was ill, there was nothing I could do so I tried to find my father who left a long time back. However, she succumbed to illness before I can find him.

Teeny: I'm sorry for your lost.

Sety: Worry not, I have long since accepted this. Besides just like you talking about it helps me.

Teeny: Um anyway what's say we get back to training.

Sety: Oh of course let's…

 ** _A Support_**

Teeny: Sety!

Sety: Teeny what's wrong?

Teeny: Oh nothing I just wanted to show you how good my magic has gotten. Are you busy?

Sety: No it's fine I have time.

Teeny: Alright here goes.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade Back in)

Teeny: What'd you think?

Sety: Amazing you have just about mastered every technique I showed you. I have nothing else to show you.

Teeny: Come on you're just being nice.

Sety: I'm not one who gives empty compliments. I mean everything I said, I'm surprised how fast it happened as well.

Teeny: Well I have to do my part to end this war. And protect the ones I care for.

Sety: I couldn't agree more, hey, actually can I ask a request of you this time.

Teeny: What is it?

Sety: I was wondering if you could teach me something's about magic.

Teeny: What?

Sety: We've fought side by side for a while, I may have taught you some tricks but you seem to have some tactics I've never seen before, I feel if I learn something from you I can help more.

Teeny: Alright I'll teach you what I can. On one condition.

Sety: What?

Teeny: You don't die in the next battle. I'm not about to lose a friend I helped grow stronger.

Sety: Is that all, don't worry I had no plans of dying yet.

Teeny: Alright then I'll teach you some things after the battle.

 ** _S Support_**

Teeny: Sety, are you here? It's time to train.

Sety: Oh T-Teeny! Um what do you need.

Teeny: Sety are you okay?

Sety: Y-Yeah just fine.

Teeny: Don't lie, I can tell your nervous.

Sety: Is it that obvious?

Teeny: Well you are usually so calm and collected it's not hard to tell something's up.

Sety: Can't really hide anything from you can I?

Teeny: Sety if something's wrong you can tell me.

Sety: I wish I could but I don't think I can, this is a matter I can't easily discuss.

Teeny: Something you want to tell me but can't, it almost sounds like your confessing your love. Hehehe.

Sety: … That's exactly what it is.

Teeny: Wait WHAT? I didn't think that was it.

Sety: I guess I really can't slip things pass you. Teeny, you and I have been friends for a while and a short while back I realized something. I realized that I want to be more than just a friend, I want to be your partner in life and a man worthy of your love.

Teeny: This is a lot to take at once. You truly love me?

Sety: More than anyone in this world. If you don't believe me then allow me to show you how this.

Teeny: A ring, wait does that mean what I think it does?

Sety: Yes, I am asking for your hand in marriage.

Teeny: I don't know what to say… Actually I do know, Sety I love you too. And as proof of that love I will gladly accept your ring.

Sety: Really? Teeny you have no idea how happy this makes me.

Teeny: I can imagine because I feel just as happy, my love.

 ** _Teeny and Sety achieved S Support_**

And We're done I did not mean to take so long but I ended up getting writers block. And sadly I still have a bit a writer's block. Along with that things have been busy so I don't know whats next or when so just stay patient please. Anyway keep those request coming and I'll comeback when I can.


End file.
